Tales Of Equestria
by Natertot101
Summary: Hello everypony! This is Natertot bringing you my first story! This story is about my OC and his adventures around Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everypony! This is my very first story on this website. So, if you think there could be improvements, just comment or PM me, every thing helps! Also, this is going to be a one to two chapter a day story.

Chapter 1

I awoke in a hospital bed. A clipboard at my feet, and a heart monitor to my left. The constant blaring beeping of the monitor made me want to pull my mane out. My side hurt from the previous incident me and my friend Ashbi had. I know what your thinking, and no, we didn't have a fight. Ashbi was my best friend! It was actually when we were on our way to Ponyville, having gotten fired from my previous job for reasons I don't want to discuss right now. We were living in Phillydelphia,I had a job as an elite guard for a political leader. We stopped by the road to camp out and take a rest, but in the middle of the night, we were attacked by a wild boar. Luckily Ashbi wasn't hurt.

I used my horn to levitate the clipboard at the foot at my bed. It read 'three broken ribs, one fractured wing, and one crushed hoof.' If you haven't already known, my name is Cloudmist, I am the only alicorn in Equestria, besides the princesses in Canterlot. My right forehoof was all crooked and bandaged up. My side hurt immensely every time I made the slightest movement. When I looked to my right, I saw my wing, it was all wrapped up with cloth. It had a knick at the top. I can't believe a boar could do all this! After about thirty-five minutes, the doctor came in the room. "Good, your awake. You have a visitor." He said. Behind him was a white coated mare, with a pink and black mane. She ran up to me and hugged me. I let out a groan of pain, but happily returned the hug.

"Oh, sorry Cloudy!" She gasped. I just smiled back. The doctor came up to me, beside Ashbi. "Cloudmist, I am sorry to say, but you are going to have to stay here for a few more weeks before leaving. After all we have to give that forehoof time to heal." I nodded, slightly annoyed. "Oh, it'll be better. Just think all the fun stuff we'll be able to do when you get better, we can go racing, or even go boxing!" I smiled very widely and said, "I can hardly wait Ashbi." The doctor and Ashbi exited the room. I settled into the covers of my bed and shut my eyes.

I awoke to the pushing of a hoof on my shoulder. "whu-?" I said, still dazed. "wake up, wake up!" a voice hollered. I opened my eyes to the sight of a flamboyant pink pony. "Hi, what's your name? Oh were going be soooooo good friends! Do you like parties? I love parties! What's your name?" before I could comprehend what was happening, Ashbi came up behind the pink mare. " Sorry Cloud, this is PinkiePie, I met here at this really cool bakery. Oh what was it? Oh yea, Sugarcube Corner!" I smiled at PinkiePie, and held up my left hoof. She grabbed it and shook vigorously. I laughed, this was a very hyper pony! "Hi, my name is Pinkiepie, What's your name, you still didn't tell me!" I widened my eyes. How could I forget my manners? "Oh sorry, my name is Cloudmist." A happy sort-of frown on my face.

That's all for now everypony! I hope you all enjoyed. Again comment and PM me if you have any helpful suggestions. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everypony! Thank you for all the awesome feedback! But anyway, let's cut to the chase, here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2

"Now are you sure you can walk?" Ashbi asked nervously. "For the last time Asbi, I can walk on my own." I said impatiently. She backed up, ready to catch me if I fell. "Well, if that forehoof has healed properly, you should be able to walk, and maybe, leave." That lifted my spirits a little. I first pressed my left hoof onto the ground then my second. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt my hoof as much as I thought it would. Then, I started to walk, then gallop, then run! I loved the feeling of the wind in my mane again! I laughed in joy, then ran up to Ashbi and the doctor.

"Looks like it's better!" Ashbi exclaimed. I looked at the doctor, he was writing something on his clipboard. "Yes, you should be able to leave tomorrow, or today." I nodded, and that was enough of an answer to him. After I was done packing my things, the doctor gave me a house brochure. "If you're staying here, then you will want to have a place to stay." I levitated it with my horn and nodded my thanks. I could barely contain myself, I was finally getting out of this place!

I took a deep breath and walked through the doors. Bag over my shoulder, I trotted into the town square. The first thing I saw was an apple stand run by a blonde pony with a tan coat. I walked up to her and bought an apple. "Thank ya' for your business." She said. I dropped the bits into her hoof and trotted back into the square. I shuffled around in my bag for the brochure the doctor gave me. I brought it out and read it. '729 colts street.' It said. I mean, it looked okay for a house, but kind of secluded, what with it being in the middle of a freaking field! Definitely not that one.

I decided on the room in carousel boutique. I guess I was getting a housemate! I started to head that way when I ran into Ashbi. "Oh, hi! Where are you going?" She asked. "I was just on my way to the Carousel Boutique." I replied. "I'm on my way to my new job, well it's not much of a job, but I'm going to work on a farm with Applejack!" I tilted my head in confusion. But before I could ask who that was Ashbi continued, "Applejack is a farm pony. She's really nice! You should come and meet her with me!" I shook my head. "Maybe later Ash, I have to get to my new home and check it out first." I think I saw a flash of anguish in her eyes, but the moment I saw it, it was gone. "Ok, I'll see you later!"

By the time I got to Carousel Boutique, I seen a beautiful white coated mare, with a purple mane that looked like it was flowing. I walked up to her; she was carrying some cloth and a couple gems. "Hello, my name is Cloudmist, I heard you had a housemate opening?" She levitated the things she was carrying and put them into a wagon. "Oh, yes darling! I was just disposing of this waste. Yes, you can have the upstairs bedroom." She started to hook herself up to the wagon but I stopped her. "Let me take this, after all, you shouldn't be doing this kind of labor! I said. She looked to be blushing. "Oh, darling, thank you! Now I can get back to my work!" I strapped myself up and headed to the dump. After I came back to my room, the mare was measuring some velvet. I walked in and leaned on the door frame. "You never did tell me your name." She jumped and looked up at me with a bigger blush than before. "Oh, so sorry dear, my name is Rarity!" I nodded and smiled. "Rarity." I repeated, and blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everypony! Today I'm bringing you chapter 3! Also, if you are interested, I'm including somepony's OC in the story. So if you want, just write the pony's name and details, color, gender etc.

Chapter 3

"Hello, I would like a job application." The receptionist nodded, reached under her desk and pulled out the proper papers. "There you go." She said. I took the papers and sat in the nearest seat. Using the pen that was clipped to the paper, I filled out the questions as followed. About thirty minutes later, I filled out the paper completely. Rising from my seat, I gave the papers to the receptionist, and walked out of the gym. I applied to be a personal trainer.

I hope I got the job; I've always wanted to be a gymnast! I stopped on my way at that farm Ashbi described earlier. "Hello!" I yelled, not wanting to step where I wasn't wanted. In the distance, I saw a red colt with a tan mane and the same pony I saw at the apple stand bucking trees. I galloped over to the blonde pony. Before I could get to her, I was pummeled by a rain of apples. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" I looked up to see the same blonde mare looking down at me. "Err-hello, my name is Cloudmist, you sold me apples at that stall you have." She looked puzzled then, as if a light bulb appeared over her head, remembered. "Ah yea, I thought you looked familiar. My name is Applejack."

Later on, we took a tour of the farm. "Over there is the barn we use to store the hay and things." She said. "Well, that's the entire farm, you can stay if you want, but I have to get back to wor-." "I can help! I mean, you look like you need some help." She nodded. "That would be great! If you think you can do the work, you can help me buck some of the apple trees." She offered. "That would be good, but I've never bucked an apple tree before…" "I could teach you! Come on." We both trotted over to a big bunch of trees. She went up to one and demonstrated. "Now all you have to do is bunch yourself, and then kick as hard as you can." Apples fell around me. I went over to the tree and tried it. I bunched my haunches and kicked as hard as I could, and all the apples from the tree fell down. "Wow! You're strong! Here, let's go over to the next tree. "

Over the next few hours, Applejack and I had gathered about one-hundred apples. "Here, you tack that bundle, I'll take this one." Applejack said. I strapped myself up to the harness and pulled the bunch over to the barn she showed me earlier. After we got through hauling the apples to the barn, the sun was starting to set. "Well, it's getting late. Thank you for all your help! Come over later on if you want, then I can teach you how to milk a cow!" Applejack said. "I'll be looking forward to that!" We said our last goodbyes and headed home. By the time I got to my house, I was exhausted. Rarity wasn't home so I just went to my room. I opened the door and crawled into bed, and closed my eyes. 


End file.
